


Beginner's Manual

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all well planned - Keito has googled and found an erotic blog. He even printed out a whole blog entry with experiences – in English of course. It's going to be the perfect, erotic moment (no sappy or cheesy words allowed. They are grown-ups after all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by kitkaos!

Keito has googled and found an erotic blog. He even printed out a whole blog entry with experiences – in English of course, just in case one of his fortunately English-incompetent bandmates might stumble over it. In that case he can sell it to them as a new recipe he found.  
  
Originally he planned on asking one of his senpais but one peek into Arashi’s dressing room for Waku Waku and five minutes of unintentional eavesdropping made him dismiss the idea again.  
  
He really doesn’t need any blowjob advice from Ninomiya or a pair of handcuffs Matsumoto has just bought.  
  
For like one third of a second he has even considered asking his father. But when he meets his father at his place, about to ask, he decides that it’s probably too awkward anyway. More awkward than it’s normally between them. So he settles for a talk about the weather ( _Yes, it’s the perfect weather for surfing, Keito! Do you want to travel to our sea cottage?_ )  
  
  
~~~  
  
“You look bothered,” Yuto says when they meet for lunch after Keito has spent the whole night on research.  
  
“No, just tired,” Keito says and helped himself to some rice and omelette. He has invited Yuto over to his own place – a small but comfortable apartment, finally living on his own! – and cooked for him, because hey, proper boyfriend does proper things.  
  
Yuto has brought some cake along – it has an awesome frosting and Keito is pretty sure that Yamada helped a little – or a lot – with that. But Yuto looks so proud and happy that Keito decides he just can’t ruin it for him and only voices his overly enthusiastic liking for that cake and its look.  
  
“Why are you tired?” Yuto looks concerned all of a sudden. “Maybe we should go on a short trip? Aren’t we free next weekend?”  
  
Keito lets his chopsticks drop down onto his plate, not minding that the rice spills around like that and that one of the sticks drops down to the ground. He also doesn’t mind Yuto’s surprised glance because, yes, brilliant idea. The cottage!  
  
“Yes,” he smiles a little. “Why don’t we go to that cottage my family owns? My father told me just yesterday that I should take some days off and visit it. We would be all alone.”  
  
“Sure!” Yuto nods, first happily, but then he blushes all of a sudden, like one of the protagonists of one of those stupid shojo-manga, where the very virgin-like heroine realises that staying a night at her boyfriend’s place, alone, might lead to the _inevitable_.  
  
“Please,” Keito stutters when the mood between them gets a little more tensed. “Let’s not do something embarrassing or sappy, okay?”  
  
“Yeah!” Yuto agrees immediately, sighing in relief. “Nothing like: You are so beautiful or endless confessions or praising of our bodies.” He pauses, nodding firmly. “We are grown-ups. We’ll confess like grown-ups and make grown-up love.” A pause. “Though I don’t quite know how to make love at all.”  
  
“Well, I researched,” Keito admits. “I think we’ll be all right.”  
  
“Isn’t it weird?” Yuto asks.  
  
Keito blushes slightly. He knew he is getting too much into it, almost a little neurotic. “I know, it’s a little too much that I researched and printed out-“  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Yuto shows him an affectionate smile. “I meant the fact that neither of us had sex before. Everyone else from our group already has experience.”  
  
 “Hm,” Keito tilts his head, smirking a little. “You know what my father said a few months ago when we watched a comedy movie about a guy who was boasting about his sex life?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The more they talk about it, the less they know about it,” Keito says, grinning.  
  
Yuto chuckles. “Means that Hikaru doesn’t know as much as he wants to make us believe?”  
  
“Chinen neither.”  
  
“On the other hand it would mean that Kota-kun and Kei are super-experienced.” Yuto muses, frowning slightly.  
  
Keito takes a while to answer to that. Yabu… maybe. But Kei? “Well, maybe that rule doesn’t apply to everyone,” he says diplomatically.  
  
Yuto laughs and they drop the subject for now. Instead they go for Yuto’s cake, some gin tonic and for a stupid action movie, where they miss half of it as they rather spend it kissing. They are pros at that after all!  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“It really is nice here,” Yuto leans over the balustrade of the veranda. “I didn’t know that it’s this beautiful. You never talked about it before.”  
  
“It was more like a family residence when my parents were still together,” Keito explains. When Yuto throws him a surprised and a little nervous glance, he realises the latter is a little afraid that he has stepped on thin ice. Keito smiles. “That was long ago, Yuto-kun, really. So-“ he  points at the beach area. “Care for a little swimming?”  
  
“Yes!” Yuto exclaims and when they hurry outside and into the now calm and warm ocean it feels like they are 15 again – merely debuted teenagers of a group with a bunch of lanky kids that still had to learn to get along well and hoped they would do well.  
  
They did well in the end and learned to become friends – and Keito is sincerely glad at that.  
  
The water is warm but the air outside is a little chilly and colder, end of summer, that’s probably why. When Yuto grabs for his huge towel and wraps it around his body, looking so relaxed and beautiful, Keito can’t help but wrap his arms around him from behind. Yuto leans back against him and for a while they do or say nothing but stare at the ocean and watch the waves.  
  
Right at the moment when Keito wonders if that wouldn’t be like… the perfect moment to get something going, Yuto turns around. His fingers are suddenly on Keito’s cheek, wandering down his neck and tracing his muscles. “Your body is so stunning,” he says and it sounds neither envious nor cheesy – although he has broken his own no-cheesy-comments-about-our-bodies rule. Instead there is a certain tinge in his voice that sends shivers over Keito’s spine. To hell with his overly analytical thoughts, he decides, and simply surges forward, kissing Yuto on his beautiful, soft lips. Yuto’s lips are parted slightly and suddenly he kneels in front of Keito, palms resting on his shoulders before he sits down on Keito’s lap.  
  
It’s when Yuto moves his hips, grinding against Keito’s slightly that the latter decides that though he laughs casual situations and _normal, natural approach_ , he won’t do it while sitting on sand. He has once wrestled in sand and it was freaking uncomfortable, so sex might be even more difficult.  
  
“Continue inside?” he asks and Yuto nods.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
He lets Yuto use the bathroom first, then Keito himself excuses himself to clean up properly. The shower feels warm and pleasant on his skin, washing away sand and the dried salt from the ocean. When he pads into his bedroom, Yuto is already waiting there on his bed, only wearing a towel around his hips. When Keito approaches him, Yuto loses the towel and Keito assumes that it was supposed to be a lascivious gesture – and it almost works but then Yuto is blushing and semi-hiding behind the blanket, like embarrassment just kicked in.  
  
Keito thinks that in a normal erotic movie he would have said something along the lines of how much he wants Yuto and then basically jumped on the bed skilfully, while losing his towel like a sex-god. Unfortunately he bumps against the cupboard before he can do so and a throbbing pain rushes through his right toe. His towel slips from his hips but he is too occupied with his toe to react to that, bending down even to grasp it, half hobbling, half jumping to the bed.  
  
“Are you all right!?” Yuto calls out immediately – right after Keito hit his toe against the cupboard – and jumps up, grabbing Keito’s hand, before sitting down with him on the bed.  
  
He has beautiful fingers, long and slender. Keito can’t help but notice that when his friend starts massaging his toe. He wonders what else he can do with these fingers… It’s only then that Keito realises that he isn’t covered anymore, neither is Yuto, and neither of them is embarrassed about it. So before Yuto can realize it too, he takes his hand into his, planting a kiss on his palm before curling his fingers around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
It’s when Yuto rests a hand on Keito’s chest, thumb brushing over the skin carefully, before his fingers wander downwards, that Keito knows Yuto is in the mood too now. He has had the one or other experience with experimentally touching someone else or being touched but it’s something else to feel Yuto’s fingers around his cock, touching it warily first before wrapping them around it more tightly.  
  
Apparently Yuto has looked for a manual too.  
  
Keito lies back on his back, trying to concentrate on the feeling around his cock. It feels warm and good and sends tingles of joy over his spine but when Yuto wraps his fingers around it too tightly, it hurts a little. It’s then that Keito remembers something from his own manual. He stretches a little, angling for the items he has put underneath his pillow right after they arrived here. He hands it to Yuto, hoping that the latter would understand without him voicing it out.  
  
“AH, right!” Yuto nods earnestly, grabbing the bottle of lube. When he opens it, he presses a little too hard and a huge amount of it drops onto Keito’s stomach and onto Yuto’s left thigh. They both squeal and laugh at that. Yuto drops on his back now, hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
“I’m such a fail,” he half laughs and half complains.  
  
Keito sits up and pulls his hand away. “No, you are not. You are wonderful.”  
  
Yuto smiles. “Nothing cheesy, we agreed on that.”  
  
“I don’t mind.” Keito smiles warily while he angles for the lube himself now. He spreads some on his fingers, carefully as he remembers Yuto’s mistake, and wraps his fingers around Yuto’s cock now. He is already half-hard, his cock immediately jumping in his hands when his slick fingers make contact.  
  
Yuto breathes in sharply. “Feels good.” Keito smiles at these words and eagerly continues. At one point he remembers his manual and the porn movies he watched over the last couple of years, the part about the properly stretching particularly stuck to his mind. He kneels between Yuto’s legs now, spreading some more lube on his fingers and carefully circling his hole. He is surprised by the reaction he is getting because Yuto breathes in sharply. “Not good?” he asks.  
  
“Are you nuts?” Yuto chuckles. “Continue!”  
  
Keito nods and continues. He spends his time with probing and touching before he carefully pushes one of his fingers inside Yuto’s hole. “And now?” he asks.  
  
“Hm,” Yuto tilts his head. “Not bad, I guess?”  
  
Keito nods. He wraps his free hand around Yuto’s cock again, continuing the stroking while pushing his finger deeper inside, probing and circling it before he finds what he has been looking for – or at least what he read he should be looking for. Yuto gasps a little, a moan escaping his lips and it encourages Keito to continue. Soon he feels confident enough to add a second finger, starting the same procedure again. He doesn’t want to rush things, though the moans that fill the room now are going directly to his cock, making it twitch in anticipation only by seeing Yuto like that and by wanting to feel him around him.  
  
When he adds a third finger, Yuto tenses up a little and Keito bends forward to kiss him softly, trying to make him relax again. “Okay, Keito-kun,” Yuto touches his face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “Now is good.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No,” Yuto smiles. “I have no idea, to be honest. But we’ll see.”  
  
Keito grins at that answer. Yeah, probably, it’s still experiment-stage after all. So, when he settles between Yuto’s legs now, pushing them up a little while he applies a condom to his cock – damn it, he messes up the first time as his fingers shake a little, but the second one works – and more lube, Keito decides to just go with his intuition, as it seems it works best when he does so.  
  
He presses his tip against Yuto’s opening while he plants soft kisses on the latter’s chest. It’s when his lips brush over Yuto’s nipples that he thinks he could give that a try too. He sucks carefully at one of them, pinching the other one with his free hand, while keeping himself balanced with his left hand pressed against the mattress. It works apparently because Yuto’s breath is hitching slightly and he lets out a sigh that’s something between surprise and joy.  
  
Yuto’s muscles are flexing now and Keito dares to push into him further, slowly though, while he keeps paying attention to Yuto’s cock, trying to keep it hard and Yuto a little distracted. Yuto’s eyes are half closed now, his lips parted and he looks so damn beautiful that Keito just has to tell him exactly that. “You are so beautiful, Yuto,” he mumbles and kisses his neck. “So freaking awesome and beautiful.”  
  
“Cheesy,” Yuto mumbles but blushes nevertheless. His right hand brushes through Keito’s hair, left hand touching his waist and Keito is seriously happy about the body contact. It feels good especially since Keito has been wondering already how long he is supposed to last with his own cock already twisting painfully at the friction. He starts moving carefully first, going a little faster, while he tries to speed up the movement of his fingers around Yuto’s cock too. He has read it would be awesome to come at the same time but he already guessed it would be pretty much impossible for them at their first try. He realizes even more when he feels Yuto’s cock twitching, feeling the first drops of precum, before Yuto comes over his hand.  
  
“Keito,” Yuto breathes out and leaves every suffix, much to Keito’s delight. He can feel Yuto’s slender arms around his neck now, glad that their limbs are long enough to do such things. Yuto’s fingers brush over his back, his lips kissing his cheek, like he is trying to encourage him.  
  
Keito is rocking against Yuto’s hips frantically now, glad that Yuto doesn’t complain or voice any discomfort. He just feels his fingers rubbing his back and sweet words whispered into his ear before he is almost desperately reaching his own orgasm.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
They settle for two bottles of beer on the veranda after they have cleaned themselves up, sitting on the wooden floor there, Keito behind Yuto, his arms wrapped around him. Feels good, he thinks.  
  
“I think we do have potential,” Yuto grins. “It was pretty good for a first time.”  
  
“Yeah, we are talented,” Keito agrees casually. “We might have an awesome sexual future ahead of us.”  
  
“Hm~” Yuto chuckles and elbows him slightly. “You know, you are allowed to be cheesy from now on. I kinda liked it.”  
  
“Really?” Keito grins. “Which part did you like? The one where I said you are beautiful or should I say we have some sexual future ahead of us _together_?”  
  
Yuto grins. “Exactly,” he says. “Both of it is good.”  
  
He leans back a little and for the remaining hour neither of them talks much. It’s good like that.

 


End file.
